The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display control system which is particularly suitable for controlling a liquid crystal panel of a mobile radio terminal, such as a portable telephone terminal, a PHS (personal handyphone system) or a pager terminal.
In mobile radio terminals, for realizing reduction in size and weight, the size of a display area of a liquid crystal panel is limited and a display font should also be minimized. Thus, positions of dots to be displayed on the liquid crystal panel are calculated at a controller such as a CPU which then supplies them to a driver circuit of the liquid crystal panel as data indicative of the display contents.
Accordingly, depending on the display contents, the controller calculates the display positions even in case of a fixed font upon every occasion of changing the display positions. This causes a problem that the display speed is lowered.
This problem is solved by performing a display of a fixed display unit such as an 8-bit unit. However, if characters each of a font of, for example, 12 dots in a length direction are displayed in a display area of, for example, a multiple of 8 dots in the length direction, a space of 4 dots in the length direction is generated between the displayed characters. That is, one character of 12 dots in the length direction is displayed in a display area of 16 dots in the length direction, with a space of 4 dots in the length direction being generated.
Therefore, the occupying rate of the displayed characters relative to the whole display area of the liquid crystal panel is reduced so that it is not easy for a user to see the displayed contents. Thus, when performing the foregoing fixed unit display, there is raised a problem that although the display speed is not lowered, an easy-to-see display can not be achieved when a font of the display contents is changed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display control system which is capable of preventing lowering of the display speed, while reducing the number of using dots in the length direction according to a font of the display contents so as to enable an easy-to-see display.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a liquid crystal display control system for performing a display on a liquid crystal panel having common lines and segment lines which are arranged in a lattice fashion and connected to a driver circuit, the liquid crystal display control system comprising connection control means connected to the driver circuit for controlling connection between the driver circuit and each of the common lines.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a liquid crystal display control system for receiving data indicative of display contents and scanning common lines each extending in a width direction of a liquid crystal panel and segment lines each extending in a length direction of the liquid crystal panel to turn on and off corresponding dots so as to display the display contents on the liquid crystal panel, the system liquid crystal display control system comprising control means in that, among the predetermined number of dots in the length direction defined by a display unit predetermined relative to the liquid crystal panel, the common lines corresponding to the dots of a designated font or corresponding to the dots of the designated font and a space of at least one line are connected to a driver circuit, while at least one of the common lines corresponding to the remaining dots is not connected to the driver circuit, and that the number of the common lines not connected to the driver circuit is determined corresponding to the designated font.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a liquid crystal display control system for scanning, with respect to data indicative of display contents stored in a display memory, common lines each extending in a width direction of a liquid crystal panel and segment lines each extending in a length direction of the liquid crystal panel to turn on and off corresponding dots so as to display the display contents on the liquid crystal panel, the liquid crystal display control system comprising control means in that, among the predetermined number of dots in the length direction defined by a display unit predetermined relative to the liquid crystal panel, the common lines corresponding to a display area of the liquid crystal panel for non-display data included in the data indicative of the display contents and determined by a selected font are not connected to a driver circuit, while the common lines corresponding to a display area of the liquid crystal panel for display data included in the data indicative of the display contents and corresponding to the number of the dots of the font in the length direction are connected to the driver circuit.